Gjenfødelse
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Finding out you're pregnant is never easy. Being abandoned by the man who promised to stay besides you until the end is never easy to handle, either. For Kristin, it's almost what made her want to get an abortion. Will Mathias be able to stop her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"_Steikje.." _A soft whisper could be heard through out the small bathroom as a petite Norwegian female sat on the counter that homed a porcelain sink, holding what seemed like a pregnancy test.

Kristin bit down on her plump pink bottom lip until it was red from the pressure. Ocean blue orbs stared down at the small screen flashed those dreaded words that seemed to be screaming at the Norwegian;

_**Pregnant**_

Fighting back the tears, she furiously rubbed at her eyes, wishing that it wasn't true-wishing that the test was just playing a prank on the female. Yet, even she knew it was the truth. She was pregnant.

And what's worse-with Mathias' child.

Clunching her stomach, she stared down at her flat, pale mid section, as if she was going to see some signs or even feel that undeveloped baby inside of her try to kick its way out. Setting the test aside for now, she got off the counter and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Pulling her tank top up so her stomach was in full view, she examined herself; checking for any signs like discolouration of her skin which showed none. When she saw nothing, she sighed softly in content, but knew that somewhere along the line, she was going to change. She was actually scared to carry her boyfriend's child, for she didn't know if Mathias wanted one or not. Thinking that he was going to abandon her hurt, thinking that he was going to move onto some other woman made her hurt even more.

Kristin was going to start crying until she heard a loud knock on the door, jumping out of her thoughts as she quickly grabbed the test and threw it in the trash bin before covering it with whatever trash she could find in the little space before a voice called out to her; it was her brother Emil's.

"_Kristin, you aren't the only person in the house here! Hurry up, I need a shower." _Kristin couldn't find the words to reply as she grabbed a washcloth and used it to dry her eyes. Looking back at her reflection in the mirror, she could see her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a total wreck inside of the high pony tail it was in. Her pale skin looked even paler, she could have passed as an albino like that idiot Prussia, but that wasn't the point.

Annoyed with his sister, Emil gripped onto the doorknob and threw the door open. The look on his face meant he was going to lash out on the older Norwegian, but stopped himself when he saw her composer-automatically dropping his anger, his violet eyes were filled with worry as he held onto the other.

"_Norge, what's wrong..?"_ He watched as his elder sister broke down in his arms, he took pity on her as he tried to calm her down, rubbing small circles on her back. Setting her down on the toilet seat and waited her to stop crying.

Kristin continued to cry as she held onto her little brother's hand. Gripping it tightly as she reached down into the small trash bin, she fished out the pregnancy test thats she had previously taken and handed it to the Icelandic. Too choked up to even speak for herself, so she resorted to the very cause.

Emil held the test in his free hand-feeling rage burn in his veins as he read it. Looking back down at the Norwegian, he calmed down. It wasn't her fault that this happened, it must have been by accident. Iceland had noticed that his systir has been getting sick through-out the day and had stopped eating a few hours of the day, often eating foods that she would never eat before and it concerned him. Yet, finding out that she was pregnant cured his curiosity. But it also scared him.

"_Norge, whose is it?" _A stupid question, but it had to be known. He knew that his sister was dating Mathias, but Berwald had a thing for her as well while he had Tino. It was a bizarre love triangle, even though Kristin denied Berwald's love from the very start and began to date Mathias.

Kristin was taken back by the other's question, he knew whose child it was-it didn't take a Rocket Scientist to really figure it out. Yet, he wanted to make sure, which she thought was really sweet. "_Mathias'."_

_"You haven't told him yet, have you?" _Shaking her head, she hadn't thought about telling the other about this! But, he needed to find out from her and no one else. She couldn't keep a secret from him, even if it involved her being pregnant with his child!

Emil sighed as he reached over and started to play with the blonde hair that was kept up in a messy pony tail. He didn't want to have his sister be hurt from this, but he also didn't want her not to keep this away from Mathias. He needed to know just as much.

"_Maybe you should go call him. Don't wait till we get to school." _Sighing, the Norwegian weakly nodded her head as she let go of her brother's hand, getting up from her seat, she walked out of the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her.

Walking to her own bedroom, she picked up her cellphone from her working desk. Shakly going through her contacts, she found Mathias' number and hesitantly pressed the call button. Putting the end to her ear, she waited for the other to pick up.

Five minutes passed, and all she could hear on the other end was that the phone was indeed ringing. By the sixth ring, Kristin was about to hang up, but then she heard someone's voice on the other end and froze;

"_Hallo?" _The voice sounded groggy, like he had just woken up. Kristin couldn't help but laugh before she remembered what she had called him for.

"_Mathias? It's Kristin."_

_"Oh, goddag, Norge. What's up?" _Mathias sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleepyness out of his sky blue eyes as he ran his free hand through his hair. It wasn't like Kristin to just call him out of the blue, it was usually him who made the calls to make plans for the weekend or after school-so he became curious on what she wanted.

"_I have to tell you something.."_ Kristin trilled a piece of her long hair between her fingers, shy and worried on what the other would say. Worry slipped into her voice, and she knew the other could hear it loud and clear.

"_Sure Kristy, what is it?" _Using her childhood nickname, he blinked in curiousity as he heard the worry in his girlfriends voice. Wondering what was troubling her so badly. And then, he got his answer and froze in shock;

"_I'm pregnant. With your baby." _


	2. Chapter 2

There was a silence between the two. Only the sounds of birds from the outside world could be heard on both ends of the line. Norway bit down again on her lower lip until it was sore and reddened. She should have come up with a better way to tell him than that-but it was too late now, she already said it.

And now, she was currently waiting to be rejected by the other. She didn't know what Mathias was thinking, and personally, she didn't want to know.

After a brief moment of silence, Mathias finally recollected what Norway had said-he thought it was some sick joke and awkwardly laughed.

"_C'mon Norge! It's not April Fool's day, cut with the joke and tell me what you really want."_

That was it. Kristin just sat there on her bed, shocked. Shocked, because Denmark was acutally stupid enough to take a serious conversation and turn it into some joke. If Kristin was there right that moment when he said it, she would have knocked him into next week for saying it. How much of an idiot was he? He's known Kristin since before they became Viking Countries-how could he _**not**_ take her seriously?

"_Denmark, I'm not kidding." _All joking was set aside the moment Kristin spoke. From the sound of her voice, she wasn't in the mood for games and jokes. Hell, she wasn't even in the mood to hear Mathias' annoying laugh and jokes. She wanted to kill him for even thinking that she was playing a prank on him. If she wasn't pregnant, she would take this as a joke-but Norway wasn't the type to do that. Sure, she hated children, but they seemed to like her for some odd reason. Yet, Kristin was too kind-hearted to actually joke about being pregnant with all the other human teenagers getting themselves knocked up intentionally.

Mathias caught the seriousness in Kristin's voice and stopped laughing. He sighed heavily as he ran a large hand through his bedheadded hair. He felt tears burn in his sky blue orbs as he leaned over so his head rested in the palm of his hand. "_How long have you known?"_

_"I've only found out this morning. I missed my period yesterday." _Balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear, she stripped out of her night clothes and tried to find her uniform for school. She didn't know if she was well enough to even go, seeing as she had morning sickness-which was a horrid name for it, if she might add. Slipping on her bra, she set the phone down for a minute to put her shirt on, picking the phone back up to hear ear, she picked it up in time to hear Denmark start talking again.

"_How did this happen?" _She could tell Denmark wasn't very estatic about the news, but who would be if they found out their girlfriend was suddenly pregnant with their own? Norway tried to fight back the tears as she put on her skirt.

"_Remember that party America hosted for February Vacation?"_

_"Ja, but that was about two or three weeks ag-Oh god.."_ Realization struck the blonde just as he remembered it. He remember him and Kristin ditching the party half way through to go back to his place. They didn't know what they were actually thinking, they weren't intoxicated because Kristin refused to let loose and drink unlike Mathias, who was shit faced by the time they actually got to the bedroom.

In Denmark's world, that was the best night he's ever had. Not because he got shit face drunk, but because he was Norway's first. Nothing was better than that, not even the amount of beer that ran through his system at the time. Except for the fact that they didn't use protection and Kristin doesn't take birth control. She had no reason to when she's never had sex-until then, at least.

The line fell silent again, but the sound of them both breathing into the phone. If Kristin was there with him, she would have attempted to make him smile, to make him laugh at least. She shouldn't have said anything. She shouldn't have agreed to have sex with him in the first place.

How was she to know that nations, like regular humans could get pregnant as well? Well, they are human, but they're not at the same time. More like, personifications of their home countries.

"_Norge, I'm sorry. I have to go. I-I'll talk to you about this later at school." _Norway didn't even get to say good-bye or any form of answer before she heard the phone hang up. As she heard the phone beep in her ear, she was practically crying. Denmark hung up on her, he hung up on her because he was ashamed of her. He was ashamed, because he let this whole thing happen. And he didn't want anything to do with the baby, or Kristin.

By the time Kristin dropped the phone onto the floor and started to cry, Iceland walked in, looking at his sister with worried filled eyes. He didn't hear the conversation between the two older countries, but he could guess what happened. Denmark rejected her, and Kristin was a complete mess. Walking into the room, he pulled his sister into his arms as she continued to cry. He took pity on her, he hated seeing her hurt as he ran his fingers through her messy hair.

"_It's going to be alright, he'll come around when he's ready. Don't worry about it, Norge." _Kristin nodded her head against his chest as she continued to cry. Sniffling, she stopped crying, rubbing at her eyes with her shirt sleeve as she reached to the floor and picked up her phone.

Emil stared at her with curiosity, wondering what she was doing as she dialed a set of seven numbers. Obviously, she was calling someone-but who?

Waiting for the office to pick up, she boredly played with her hair as she started to brush it. Wanting to fix up the mess that she caused. Just as she was about to set her brush down, they picked up.

"_Good morning, Doctor Herbert's office, how may I help you?"_

_"Yes, I was wondering if I could probably speak to the Doctor. I understand it's early, but it's urgent." _The receptonist sounded unconvinced that it was that serious that she needed to talk to the doctor himself instead of making an appointment. Sighing heavily, the woman balanced the phone on her shoulder as she was placed her long tan fingers at the keyboard in front of her.

"_What's your name?"_

_"Kristin Theresa Bondevik." _She turned to look at her brother, who was giving her a weird look-the look was asking the Norwegian who she was calling. He opened his mouth to speak up to her,

"_Norge, who are you cal-" _Norway quickly held up one of her fingers to tell him to be quiet for a few moments. She didn't want to be disturbed as she was speaking on the phone. Iceland rolled his eyes, typical girl.

Kristin waited patiently as she heard the tapping of a keyboard, biting down her lower lip in anxiousness, when she heard the other women's voice perk up again, she calmed down.

"_Thank you for calling, we'll re-direct you." _Kristin uttered a small thank you before the phone line went dead for a few seconds before she heard another ringing sound. The phone was clearly ringing. Just as the phone continued to ring, Emil spoke up.

"_Norge, who the hell are you calling?"_

_"Just the doctor, I need to talk to him about something._

_"Like w-" _Emil was cut off, once again just as he heard someone else's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?" _The voice sounded like it was irritated, but sounded soft and understanding as Kristin told Emil to wait for a moment as she talked.

"_Doctor Herbert? It's Kristin." _The Doctor was a specialist with Nations, if anyone knew what was going on, he would.

"_Norway? I thought you would be busy with other work. What's wrong? Is Emil sick again?" _Iceland blushed in embarassment at the mention of the last time he got sick, Kristin just laughed and sat down on her bed, looking at the clock-if they didn't hurry up and get out the door, they'd miss the bus. Or at least, Kristin would.

"_No, it's nothing to do with Emil. I need to talk to you about something more..personal." _Kristin turned her gaze to stare up at her brother, pointing at the clock besides her, she urged him to go out the door. Yet, Emil was being difficult and refused.

"_What if something happens? I'm staying here with you."_

_"Emil, don't be a child, go get the bus. I'm not driving you in this time. I have other matters to deal with first." _Kristin hissed at her brother in a quiet whisper, trying to stay quiet so the Doctor wouldn't hear them. Emil glared at her for a moment, but then remembered that he wasn't going to win this fight before he sighed heavily and left; shutting the door behind him.

Listening to hear that Emil walked out the front door, she sighed in content, before returning her hearing attention to the other who was currently looking through her files on the computer in front of him.

"_From what I have for records, you're perfectly healthy. Regular check ups and your diet seems to be good. Has anything unusual been happening with the mainlands? Are you sick or have been expierencing anytype of nausia? It's normal for another country to feel homesick while at the Academy." _Kristin just listened, not wishing to disturb him as he talked, she knew how he could be if someone interupted him. When she felt that he was finished, she let out a small hum.

"_No, no, it's nothing like that."_

_"Then what did you call me for, Mrs. Bondevik?" _Norway felt a confident smirk come across her lips before it flattened, looking out the window to see Emil practically running down the street to catch the bus. She tried to hold in her laugh but then remembered the other was listening before she returned to her serious attitide.

"_I want you to give me an abortion."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_An abortion?" _The doctor spoke in shock as he heard the other's voice. His bright gold eyes widened in surprise. Out of all the people he knew to say those words to him, he never expected Norway too. Ever.

"_Yes, I'm pregnant."_

_"Have you told the father..?" _Kristin tried not to bring up the tears at the mention of Mathias. She knew he was upset and she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again. He wouldn't want anything to do with the baby anyway.

"_I did."_

_"And?"_ Norway didn't know what to say as she bit down on her lower lip, taking all of her will power not to start crying right there on the phone.

_"...He hung up as soon as I explained it to him." _The doctor felt sympathy towords the Norwegian female. It wasn't easy being a girlfriend and a soon-to-be-mother. Even having your boyfriend chicken out on you because he didn't want to be a father was even harder. He felt her pain, and he wanted to pull her through it-but not through abortion.

"_I see. And why do you want an abortion? I thought you weren't the type to support that." _The words hit the Norwegian ten fold, she didn't expect him to say that to her. True, she wasn't the type to approve of abortion to God's precious gift-but this was _**her**_. She didn't even know countries could get pregnant!

"_That was, until it happened to me. Is it even possible for us to get pregnant?"_

_"Yes, it is actually. Why don't you come in and we'll set this out. Does 8:15 work for you, Norway?" _Norge fell silent as she looked at the clock, it was 7:30. She had an hour and a half, she could fill in that time. Sighing softly, she nodded her head, but then remembered that the doctor couldn't see her.

"_Yeah, that works. I'll see you then." _Hanging up the phone, she laid back on her bed. Gazing up at the ceiling, she placed one of her pale hands on her almost invisible bloated stomach. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but the fact that her boyfriend's child was currently forming inside of her made her sick. She didn't want to care for a child on her own, without Mathias' help. She didn't know if she could actually handle it being a single mother-but then again, most teenagers her age don't.

Picking up her phone from the mattress, she dialed the schools number to tell them that she was going to be running late. When they told her they undertsood her situation, she hung up. Staring at the clock in complete boredom, she pulled her school bag on top of the bed and started to do her homework that she had forgotten to do. When she was finished, she realized that it was now 8, gathering her things together, she threw her schoolbag over her shoulder, grabbing her coat and keys as she walked out the door and into the car to the clinic.

o.o.o.o

Emil sat quietly in his seat as he toyed around with his phone. Waiting for any message or call from Kristin. He hasn't seen her all morning besides at home and he was beginning to get worried. Sighing softly, he set his phone on the table and glared at it.

Berwald, Tino and Mathias noticed the Icelandic's behaviour, yet it was Tino that finally spoke up, obviously aware of the depressed aura that emitted from the boy.

"_Emil, where's Kristin..?"_

_"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I left." _The Icelandic country sighed heavily as he rested his head in his arms on the table. Mathias, although he tried not to care, frowned a little bit in disappointment. He wondered if Kristin not being here was because of him. Feeling guilty, but he didn't want to show it as he got up from the table and walked down the hall to his first period class. For some odd reason, being around Emil reminded him too much of Kristin, and he hated it.

Tino, who continued to notice the atmosphere, grew worried as he turned to look at Emil, worried filled amathyst eyes as he spoke. "_Emil, what's wrong with Mathias?"_

Hearing the question, he bit down on his lower lip; not sure if he should be able to tell the other two Nordic countries about their situation. Then again, the five countries have known each other since forever, they should be able to trust Sweden and Finland-but this wasn't his problem to say. But, they needed to know if they wanted to help.

"_Well, it's kind of in a nutshell." _Emil finally spoke up after a moment of silence, Tino and Berwald stared at the other with their full attention-just to show the other that they were paying attention.

"_It's just that..Norge is pregnant with Denmark's child. Apparently they had sex without protection after they got home from America's party over February Vacation." _Speaking in a soft whisper just so the surrounding students wouldn't hear, as he spoke, Tino's eyes widened with shock as Berwald just remained emotionless.

"_So, that's where they were! They left by midnight, so we thought they went back to Kristin's to crash. We didn't think something more happened." _Berwald grunted in agreement. The two Scandinavian countries remember seeing the couple there for half of the night, then when everything was going a little out of hand due to the drinking and such, they couldn't be found anywhere. Tino had hoped that Kristin had taken Mathias home to sleep off the alcohol. Apparently they were wrong.

"_Yeah, and Norge just found out. She missed her period, it was supposed to come last week. So, she took a test and it came out positive. Before I left, she was calling the doctor." _Something about that didn't click well with Finland. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked at Emil with worried eyes once more.

"_You don't think that she's planning..__**that**__, right?"_

_"__**That**__?" _Emil looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. He's never had to deal with a pregnant woman before, so how was he supposed t know anything about what Finland was talking about?

"_You know..abortion?" _Iceland blinked slowly as he raised an eyebrow, yet, he gave it more thought. He'd known Kristin to love life just as the next person, she hated children, but they seemed to love her to death. Emil shook out of his thoughts as he looked back up at Finland and shrugged his shoulders.

"_I don't know, all I know is that she was calling the doctor and she sent me out to get the bus." _

Finland sighed heavily, he didn't know what Norway was thinking, but if she turned to abortion, he'd kill her without hesitation. He knew Kristin better than Iceland, she might have looked like she hated children, but deep down, she loved them to death just as much as they liked her. As much as that sounds cheesy, but she did do a decent job in raising Iceland when he was a child, Finland would admit that.

Just as the bell had rung, Iceland noticed his phone was vibrating, thinking it was Kristin, he automatically picked it up. Seeing that it was Norge's number calling him, he stopped and answered the call, putting the phone to his ear as he tossed his backpack strap over his shoulder. "_Hæ?" _

_"Emil, I'm at the doctors, I'll be there by lunch, alright?" _Iceland was happy to finally hear something where his sister was, thinking back at what he was speaking about earlier with Finland and suddenly got worried.

"_Good, and Norge, can I ask you something?"_

_"Make it quick." _The sound of her voice sounding like she was in a rush, which wouldn't be shocking because he knew how much Norway hated to be late for something so he decided to just cut it short.

"_You aren't getting an abortion, are you?"_

Norway didn't know how to respond as Emil heard Kristin's name be called by a male's voice and suddenly started to worry.

"_Norway!"_

_"I'm sorry Emil, we'll talk about this later. I love you, bye." _

The line went dead and Iceland justs stood there with his phone in his hands. Blinking in complete shock that his sister would actually come to think of it. Before he put his phone away, he felt the small device vibrate. Without looking at who it was from, he opened it.

_Don't tell Mathias, I'll tell him myself. Also, don't tell Finland. He'll try to kill me if you do. I trust you enough with this, Emil. You still owe me for not telling anyone about what happened with you and Hong Kong._

Iceland blushed darkly at the meer mention of his encounter with Hong Kong and sighed heavily. He nodded his head in an invisible agreement with his sister and put his phone in his pocket as he walked to his class. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long, but he would at least try.

o.o.o.o

Kristin sat there anxious on the examination bed, fiddling with her skirt. She was alone in the plain what room, the doctor was currently doing a blood test just to make sure that the pregnancy she took earlier that morning wasn't fooling around with her.

For those long few moments, she didn't know what she was thinking about calling the doctor about an abortion. She loved children deep down, but she just won't be able to handle raising a child on her own. She could give it up for adoption, but then she'd still suffer going through the next 39 weeks.

Hearing the door open, Norway tore her self away from her thoughts to see the doctor holding a file of paper work-her paperwork from the blood test. Going through the papers, he found the one he was looking for and looked at the axnious Norwegian.

"_It seems the pregnancy test you took wasn't lying, you are pregnant and from what it looks like, you're three and a half weeks along." _Norway looked in shock, she's been pregnant for three and a half weeks and now she realizes it? She was thinking that her intelligence was slipping as she put her head in her hands, trying to think.

"_When did you and Mathias have sex?"_

_"On the 18th of February, it was the weekend before Vacation and America had this party." _Kristin explained as she watched the doctor document what she was saying. Blinking in curiosity, he decided to ask one more question.

"_When were you expecting your period?" _

_"Sometime on the last week of February." _Again, waiting for him to finish writing, he lured his eyes up to gaze at the worried Norwegian-a kind, warm smile on his lips as he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"_I know that you're worried, but relax. I can help you, but are you sure you want this abortion?"_

Norway didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to burden Mathias with something like this on his conscience, but she also didn't want to kill something so precious and innocent. Biting down on her upper lip, she nodded her head shyly.

"_Does the 13th work for you?" _Norway still didn't have the power to talk as she once again nodded her head. Watching the other write down on a piece of paper to signify her appointment in the next two weeks. Taking the paper once it was presented to her, she left the room. She didn't need to talk to the woman at the desk to talk about the next appointment date as she just left. Digging through her bag, she found her car keys and unlocked the drivers side and got inside.

For what seemed like a thousandth time, Norway broke down crying. She didn't know what she was getting into by doing this-but she also didn't know how Mathias would react. Still crying, she put the key in the ignition and turned on the car.

She didn't move from her parking space for a good ten minutes, there were too many things going through her head at the time to remember where she was. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Mathias' number and left him a message, knowing he was probably in class so he didn't expect an automatic reply.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me out in the hall by the girls bathroom in thirty minutes._


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Denmark got the text message, he was falling asleep in the middle of class. His head held up by one of his hands, the easer of his pencil in his mouth as he continued his sleep. The teacher was always complaining about him falling asleep in the middle of her lessons-maybe he wouldn't have fallen asleep if he didn't have a teacher that was such a stuck up bitch and could actually teach something that he would actually use.

_I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts! 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed! _

The entire class turned to look for the source of the music-and then glared at Mathias, who stayed asleep. Pissed off, the teacher walked over to the desk where Mathias was sound aleep, the music continuing on as she grabbed a few text books from the other desks and slammed them down harshly on Mathias' desk. The moment the books collided with the desk, Mathias shot awake, blinking his eyes to focus his vision, when he saw the teachers face, he jumped for a moment before calming down.

"_Køhler, do I need to send you to the office, again?" _

Mathias tiredly shook his head, still oblivious to the music playing in his pocket.

"_Good, then get back to work-and will you take care of that annoying music?" _ Realization finally struck the other as he fished his phone out of his pocket, the music finally stopped when he opened it and saw it was just a text message from Norge. He should have recognized the ring tone, but then again-he was asleep! Yawning, he opened the message and read it. It was sent at 8:45-looking up at the clock on the other side of the room, it was 9:10.

_Oh shit.._Mathias thought as he put his phone back into his pocket, raising his hand to get the teachers attention. When she looked to the direction of the hand, she sighed heavily as she called out to the Dane.

"_What do you want now?"_

_"I need to use the bathroom." _A smirk on his face as he could tell he was pissing the teacher off, and he was pretty good at that. Earning a sigh from the other, she waved her hand at him, a sign that said both yes and make it quick. Getting up from his seat, he grabbed the pass from the teachers desk and left without really filling it out.

Walking down the hall, he wondered what Kristin wanted, probably to yell at him for hanging up on her earlier that morming or something more serious. Deciding to take his sweet time, he walked more slowly. Knowing Norway, she would have to expect him to be late.

o.o.o.o

Pulling into the student parking lot later than she originally expected, Kristin hurridly grabbed her school bag, pulling the keys out of the ignition and ran out of the car, being sure to lock the doors behind her and walked as fast as she could to the schools front doors. Throwing open one of the doors, she walked inside and went to the main office to get a late pass for her second period class.

Kristin would have gotten there sooner if the traffic wasn't so bad in the morning like it was during rush hour. Grabbing onto her pass, she walked down the hall to the girls bathroom but she didn't go in the room as she waited for the stupid Dane that was supposed to meet her there.

After about five minutes, still Mathias didn't show up. Sighing heavily, she was about to walk away to get to her class, but then heard his annoying voice.

"_Norge, what did you want~?" _Turning around to face the other, seeing the smile on his face somewhat cheered her up, but then remembered what she wanted to tell him. Yet, she didn't know if she had the guts to really say it, she didn't even know how the other would really react to her decision without consulting him. Then again, after what happened this morning, why would he care?

"_You remember what I told you this morning..?" _Denmark's smile faded as he became more serious and nodded his head, worried about what she was going to say, but didn't bother interupting her until she officially said it.

"_Well..I'm getting an abortion."_ Mathias thought he was going to pass out when he heard those words. Out of all the god damn people in the world to actually say that, Norway had to be the one too?

"_When..?"_ The words could hardly be heard as the other had trouble breathing. He didn't know if he should actually let Kristin go through with this. But then again, he did practically chicken out on her this morning.

"_The thirteenth." _So soon? Sure, it was two weeks away, but somehow, Mathias found it like it was going to be tomorrow!

"_How far along are you? I mean, there's certain times you can do that kind of thing." _Trying to awkwardly stray the conversation to make seem like he was trying to talk the Norwegian out of this-but then he remembered how he abandoned her, but that didn't mean he couldn't find his way back into this whole mess.

"_Three and a half weeks. The fourth of this month will be the fourth week." _Putting on her emotionless expression, something that actually did concern Denmark a bit, he felt tears burn his eyes but refused to let them free.

"_Krist, I don't know if you should do that..I mean, you're pro-life, aren't you?"_

_"I just believe that the child wouldn't belong in the world with us. It's better if he or she would be back with God." _

"_So you're going to kill it? Norway, you didn't even bother to tell me about this until this morning and you're already deciding to kill it?" _Denmark tried not to scream so he wouldn't grab the attention of the main office, but grabbed onto Kristin's shoulders and shook her for a few moments to get the message through to her-but then Kristin snapped and slapped the other across the face.

"_You think this doesn't hurt me, too? I just found out this morning and I don't want any regret on my mind right now! You didn't even care when I called you! You hung up on me the minute I said it! Why the hell should you care if I decide to kill it or not? It'd be better off dead than be with us in the first place!" _The words that the Norwegian screamed hurt Mathias square in the heart. He didn't think he hurt Kristin that badly,but apparently he was wrong. He wanted to comfort the blonde, but she just pushed him away. Glaring up at him with watery ocean blue orbs, she quickly ran away down the hall to her classroom. Not even bothering to say goodbye or allow the Dane to say anything.

They already knew that nothing that Denmark could say would change Norway's mind.

She was going to go through with it whether Mathias liked it or not.

o.o.o.o

**Harsh love. It's so beautiful =w=~**

**The song I used for Denmark's text message ring tone is called **_**Fairytale **_** by Alexander Rybak. Since Alex is a Norwegian, it felt comfortable to use one of his songs as Norway's messager ringtone. Meh, but that's just me!**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Through-out the entire week, Mathias and Kristin haven't spoken a word to each other since the disbute in front of the girls bathroom. Finland, Iceland and Sweden just watched as the two lovers just gave one another the cold shoulder and treated each other like air-they didn't see each other, nor hear one another. That's the way it was for the whole week.

Denmark, although he never seemed to really care, remembered that it was the fourth week of Norway's pregnancy, and the week of the abortion was her fifth. Even though he tried not to show it, Denmark was pretty worried about it-he didn't want to think that Kristin was being serious about the whole thing, but the truth was, she was.

Before they left for the weekend, Emil came up to Mathias just as he got his jacket from his locker. The whitenette looked unusually depressed about something. Mathias was going to say something, but then stopped when Emil spoke first.

"_I want you to do me a favor, Denmark." _Denmark's ears picked up at the sound of his voice. Aquamarine eyes flickered in confusion as Iceland's purple orbs met with his own.

"_I want you to stop Norway from getting that abortion." _Before Mathias could say something, Emil walked away. Aquamarine eyes blinked in surprise, wondering how he was going to stop Kristin's decision, sure, she wouldn't listen to him or whatever he had to say. However, the Dane had another choice of action, but what he planned he forgot that he didn't have a ring, but he did have a necklace that he bought for her birthday. The main piece on the chain was the White-throated Dipper*1 holding a bouquet of Purple Heather's*2. Although her birthday wasn't until May*3, he thought it would be better to give it to her now.

Scoffing, he turned to walk away. Thinking that Iceland was crazy to think that he would stop Norway. She made up her mind, and Denmark was pretty fucking happy to have her out of his life. But then, he remembered how long they've been together..how long they've had time to get closer to other. Denmark knew everything about Norway, and vise versa. Every moment they spent together wasn't for fun and games..it was because Mathias actually cared about her. Kristin had given Mathias more than he realized back then, she was like that ray of sunshine in his life that he couldn't get away from him. Although he'd hate to admit it, but he missed her.

Turning around to look down where Emil was standing with Finland and Sweden, the looks on their faces was nothing but serious. They weren't fooling around, they wanted the two older countries to be happy again. And they knew damn well that the abortion was only going to tear them apart.

A small smirk formed on his face as he stared at the three, walking over to them, he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands. "_I don't know if I'll be able to stop her, but I guess I can try." _The three other Scandinavian countries didn't expect him too, but they did expect him to try-and that's what mattered more to them.

Waving good-bye to the others, he walked out of the school and to his own home. He could walk there, because his house was virtually five minutes away from the school. Opening the front door of his home, he went straight up to his bedroom after he shut it. Dropping his school stuff on the kitchen floor as he ransacked his own room, trying to remember where he put the necklace. Finally finding it in the top drawer of his dresser under a pile of his clothes, he pulled it out to examine it, seeing that it was still in one piece and just as he bought it. He fimbled with the icon attached to the chain, wondering if he really should give it to Kristin or not-but what worried him more is that how should he ask her? Sure, he couldn't just burst into the room with the doctor and Kristin and just come out and ask her, that'd be stupid!

But, he could do something else.

o.o.o.o

Kristin sat there quietly on her bed as she did her homework. Her textbook laying on one of her crossed legs as a notebook on the other. Adjusting her glasses every now and then as she continued to write the answers on the lined pieces of paper. With music playing in her earphones, she didn't hear Emil come into her room-but when she saw something move at the corner of her eye, she paused the music playing from her laptop and removed one of the buds, so her full attention rested on her brother.

"_Did you want something..?" _Iceland said nothing for a moment as he walked over to his sisters bed, ignoring the fact that it was covered in her school books and other supplies and sat down on the edge. Uncertainty written in his eyes as he stared at his older sister straight in the face.

"_Are you sure about Tuesday..? I mean, it's not too late to change your mind, Norge." _Kristin sighed softly as she set her books aside, taking off her glasses and setting them ontop of the keyboard on her computer. Frankly, she was getting tired of everyone asking her if she was going to change her mind or if she was going to go through with it. Peope didn't understand the fact that once her mind is set, it wasn't going to change. Getting off her bed, she got down on both knees in front of her brother and gently grasped him by the shoulders, keeping eye contact with him. 

"_I already told you, my mind isn't going to change. I'm getting the abortion on Tuesday and everything will go back to the way it was." _Norway spoke with confidence as she gently brushed a few stray strands of her brother's pure white hair out of his face. Iceland flinched away from her cold touch and swatted her hands away from him, getting up from her bed, he glared at the Norwegian for a moment then walked out, slamming the door. Norway just sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, she didn't see things through Iceland's eyes, but he didn't see things through her own.

Packing her school things back into her backpack, she shut down her laptop and set it on her desk, changing into her night clothes, she got into bed. Before she could even fall into a dreamless sleep, she heard her phone vibrate against her bedside table. Groaning loudly, she sat up in her bed, checking the screen to see who it was, but it was an unknown number. Deciding not to be rude, she answered the call and put it to her ear.

"_Hei?"_

_"Norge, meet me outside by the lake. I need to talk to you."_ Kristin blinked, she didn't even get to say anything else before the person hung up on her. Sighing in irriatation, she just put on some socks and her boots, not bothering to change into something warmer since she was obviously used to the cold after so many centuries. Grabbing her coat and keys, she walked out of her room and snuck downstairs, being quiet not to wake up Iceland and went outside-being sure to lock the door behind her.

The cold winter air bit at Norway's pale legs, but she dismissed it as she walked through her yard. From people who have seen her home, she lived in a more country-wooland like enviorment. Much different from the others who decided to live closer to the school, Norway loved nature. Walking into the backyard, where there was a lake surrounded by the mass of trees, she saw a tall figure gazing out into the water. Curious, she walked over to them, stepping into the snow as she did, occasionally sinking into the icy depth but again, dismissed it as if it were a simple bug bite. When she could get a closer look at the figure, she saw trademark wild spiky blonde hair, blinking in shock, she was going to call out to the other-but then noticed that they turned around so his bright aquamarine eyes glowed in the darkness, meeting Norway's snowflake blue orbs.

"_Hello, Norge~"_

**o.o.o.o**

**Breaking this chapter up into two parts.**

**1. White-throated Dipper. Norway's national bird. Just as in the name, the colour of the birds whole throat is white.**

**2. Purple Heather's. Norway's national flower.**

**3. May 17th, 1814. Norway's Constitution Day.**


	6. Chapter 6

The two nations didn't say a word to each other, they just stood there in the snow and stared in each other's eyes. Kristin didn't know what to say to him, and Mathias just had his stupid smirk on his face. Walking over to the smaller blonde, he looked her straight in the eyes, leaning down so their lips were just centimeters apart.

"_I don't want you getting that abortion, Krist."_ Warm breath spread across Kristin's pale lips that were slowly turning blue. The words that the Dane spoke were like the ghost of the wind, they could hardly be heard from someone far away-but Kristin heard them loud and clear. Rage filled her blood as she pulled away from the taller male, trying not to fall back in the pile of snow right behind her as she glared.

"_It's a little too late to hear what you want, Mathias. You didn't even care." _

_"I did care, Norge. It's just..difficult to take in news like that." _Truth be told, it is actually hard to take in news that you're going to be a father. He may have sounded like he hasn't cared one bit, but truth was-he cared about Norge more than anything. It's just that her being pregnant set up new boundaries between them, that's all.

Kristin wasn't convinced that he cared at all about the whole thing. Scoffing under her breath as she turned to walk back to her house. "_Whatever you say, I'm not changing my m-" _She didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt Mathias grab ahold of her arm and pull her back, twisting her around so they were facing each other once again. Before Kristin could retaliate, Denmark wrapped his arms around her petite waist and smashed his lips against hers. Taken back by the kiss, which she didn't break away from-but instead approved of it.

Subconsciously wrapping her arms around the Dane's neck, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Mathias didn't expect this kind of reaction, but just went along with it as he opened his mouth a tad so his tongue could slip past and lovingly rub itself against the Norwegian's bottom lip. Norway flinched away a bit at the feeling of the warm, wet muscle prodding at her lower lip, but opened her mouth either way. Feeling that his access into Kristin's mouth was granted, he drove his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue over her teeth, top of her mouth and the finally, her tongue. Enjoying the taste that her tastebuds gave off before the Norwegian's tongue came alive and attacked the intruding organ.

Allowing their tongues to dance about each other, Denmark unwrapped his arms from Kristin's waist and into his coat pocket where he kept the necklace. Opening his eyes to stare into Kristin's angelic face as they continued to kiss, undoing the ends of the chain, he grabbed onto both ends with both of his hands and carefully laced the chain around the other's pale neck and connected the ends once again. Kristin, who felt an extra weight bare down on her neck opened her eyes slowly just as Denmark pulled away from the kiss.

Blinking in confusion, she looked down to see the chain connected to something. Reaching down with one of her hands to pick it up-only to see that it was her national bird holding onto her flower. Looking closer, she could see two gems glistening in the dim moonlight-an emerald and a dark purple pearl. Norway blinked in confusion at them for a few moments-but then remembered that they were their birthstones*4. Feeling tears burn in her snowflake orbs, she stared up at the Dane who still kept his stupid smirk.

"_I know it's not much, and I know it won't make up for everything that I've done in the last few weeks..but there's something important I need to ask you.."_ Kristin stayed quiet as she watched Mathias reach forward to gently grab onto the necklace and hold it in his hand-getting down on one knee ignoring the cold nips of the frozen water, he stared up at her, the stupid smirk gone and replaced with a gentle smile as his other hand reached to gently grab onto Kristin's.

"_Kristin Theresa Bondivik, Kingdom of Norway. Will you..marry me?" _Norway was taken back by the question-clearly shocked by the unexpected. Looking straight into the Dane's eyes, she could tell he wasn't kidding or playing a cruel joke on her. Feeling tears burn her eyes as they gracefully rolled down her cheeks, as she abruptly tacked the Dane down into the snow. Mathias let out a loud grunt as he automatically wrapped his arms around the other's petite waist again and looked up at her as he landed in the snow. Feeling the tears fall down onto his own face, he smirked as he reached up to gently brush them away from her eyes, Kristin gently nuzzled her cheek into his warm touch before she dove down to plant a sweet, butterfly kiss to the Dane's lips. Before he could respond to the kiss, the Norwegian pulled away-but kept their lips deadly close.

"_Yes, I will." _Denmark smiled at her responce, holding her close to him as he sighed happily in content. Not caring that they were probably soaked because of the snow beneath them. He was just happy that it all worked out. Gently running his hand through Kristin's waist length blonde hair, he gently leaned down to press a kiss against the top of her head as she rested against his body, her head laying against his chest. Although they were happy and all, but one thing was still bugging Denmark.

"_Kristin..can you do me a favor?" _Kristin simply made a small groan to alert the other that she was paying attention. The words stuck in Denmark's throat before he forced them out-not knowing how Norway was going to react.

"_I want you to cancel that appointment." _

o.o.o.o

**Emerald is the birthstone for May, Pearl is for June.**

**Like I said last chapter, Norway's birthday is on May 17th-that's where the Emerald comes into play**

**As for Denmark, his birthday falls on June 5th. Hence the Pearl. **

**Happy freaken ending for Norge and Den, but this isn't even half over yet. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kristin fimbled with her phone, not sure if she should call the doctor so late at night. Mathias just watched her with an annoyed look on his face as he held her in his lap, laying his head on her shoulder as he watched the female toy with her phone.

"_Kristin, don't be so scared and just call." _Kristin didn't seem to lighten up any as she continued to mess around with the phone in her hands. Seeing that she wasn't going to do it, Mathias just sighed and slipped the phone from her and held it in his own. Kristin tried getting it back, but the other just held it out of her reach.

"_Give it back!" _The smaller blonde screamed as she got out of the other's lap, still trying to reach her phone, but Mathias held her back without much force. Kristin may have been smaller than her, but that didn't mean she was weak. Still holding the phone out of her reach, he dialed the numbers and then he deicided to hand the number back as the phone was ringing.

"_I hate you.."_

_"You're welcome~" _Mathias looked at her with that stupid smile, Kristin was about to hit him, but then she heard someone else on the line. And from the sound of it, he didn't sound very happy about being called.

"_Do you people realize that it's well passed midnight? What do you want?" _Mathias chuckled softly at the anger of the other male, but stopped when he noticed Kristin was hesitant. Sighing, he took the phone from her again and spoke up.

"_Sorry for waking you up, but this is about Kristin's appointment on Tuesday." _Herbert groaned softly at the recognition of the voice-it was Denmark. Herbert hated getting calls from him because he always knew how to annoy the doctor, but also he used to prank call him all the time when he first started out his career. He liked all the other nations, except for him and America. America was self explanitory.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

_"We're canceling it. We've talked it over, and she decided she wants to keep it." _Some relief came from the other's voice as he put on a small smile. Still annoyed that he was woken up, but glad that Mathias stepped in and changed her mind. Something must have happened between them, that's for sure.

"_Thank you for letting me know. Good luck." _Hanging up the phone, Denmark set it on Norway's desk besides her computer. He saw that the little Norwegian was glaring at him as he simply grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he laid down.

"_See, was that so hard?" _Mocking her as he held her, Kristin was obviously unimpressed as she simply laid against him. She wanted to do nothing more than to sleep right there in Mathias' arms, but then something hit her. She was hungry.

Trying to ignore her stomach, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep-but Mathias heard her stomach and couldn't help but laugh as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her pale neck and whispered against her skin. "_Hungry, Norge?"_ Norway didn't say anything as she just laid there, asleep. Or at least, half asleep.

Denmark smiled against her skin as he brought one of his hands down to the hem of her shirt and slipped his hand under to rest it against her flat stomach. He kept it there as if he expected to feel something from the fetus that was currently forming and growing inside of her. Although he didn't feel anything, he knew that there was something there-and he couldn't wait till the next 35 weeks were over.

Norway opened her eyes, feeling the other's warm hand resting against her cold skin. A small smile of her own formed on her lips as she reached under her shirt to gently hold onto Mathias'. Mathias jumped slightly, not expecting Norge to just hold onto his hand instead of hitting him. Leaning his head up, he gently pressed a kiss against Kristin's temple and whispered in her ear as he rested his head against hers. "_What do you think he'll be like..?"_

_"He?" _ Norway seemed confused about what the Dane was talking about, but then guessed he was talking about the child.

"_Yeah, ya know, our kid?"_

_"How do you know it'll be a boy?" _

"_How do you know it won't?"_ Norway chuckled softly at the other's statement as she tore his hand away from her stomach and twisted around on the bed so she was properly facing the Dane. Planing a teasing kiss on his lips before pulling away, her lips still fresh on Denmark's as she whispered to him "_Call it..woman's intuition."_

Denmark was speachless as Norway pulled away and nuzzled her head up against his chest and closed her eyes. Blinking, he glared down at her for being such a tease, but then let it go as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. His head resting against the top of her head, breathing in her scent, he noticed they still had her bedside light on as Mathias let out a small groan and reached over to shut it off.

Once they were in complete darkness, Mathias wrapped his arms tightly around Krisitn's waist again-being careful not to wake her up. Thinking about what she said about "women's intuition", he couldn't help but let out a small laugh-since when could women's ituition ever be right? Denmark was sure it was going to be a boy, whether Norway liked it or not.

o.o**Time-skip**o.o

Denmark woke up early the next morning, alone in the bed. Sitting up, he yawned loudly as he wondered where Norway was. All of her things weren't moved and she still had her home and car keys on her desk-yet he did hear something coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was either dying or just violently throwing up.

Getting up from the warmth of the bed, he exited Norway's room and stepped into the hallway, only to see the bathroom door thrown open. Walking over to it with caution, he quickly looked inside, and saw Kristin practically clinging to the toilet seat, hacking out whatever she had in stomach. Denmark took pity on her as he walked over to her, placing one of his hands on her back and holding onto one of her hands as she continued to throw up.

"_I. Hate. You." _Kristin cursed at him as she finished, spitting into the toilet as she reached over with her free hand and flushed all the contents of her stomach down the drains. Standing back up, she went over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, deciding to get the horrid taste out of her mouth by brushing her teeth. Denmark just smirked, not because of her insult, but because she was progressing in the pregnancy. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her mid section and rested his chin against her bony shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Krist, it'll go away soon enough." _He tried to comfort her as she spat out the toothpaste into the porcelain white sink, rinsing her mouth out with water as she just tried to ignore the Dane that held onto her as he simply rested his hands on her stomach. Although she wouldn't show that signs of actual growth of the baby for a few more weeks, he was glad to know that there was something actually there. Kristin gently swatted his hands away as she set her toothbrush down and threw away the small plastic cup and climbed up onto the counter of the sink, grabbing the collar of the Dane's shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"_It's not going away fast enough.." _She hissed as Denmark laughed at her for a moment before planting a apologetic kiss to her pale lips. Although the Norwegian was in no mood for any affection at that moment of time, she kissed back anyway. Keeping her fist trapped on the collar of the Dane's shirt as they kissed, she felt Mathias' hands travel from her curvy sides to her skinny thighs, gently spreading them.

Kristin let out a small grunt, which alerted the Dane that he better stop before he gets hit. Keeping his hands on her thighs, but stopped moving them as he broke the kiss, taking a moment to relish the Norwegian's blushing face as she gasped for breathes. Chuckling softly, he leaned down and pressed sweet kisses against her cheek before sliding down to her neck and bit down harshly-causing Kristin to let out a small scream of pain. Denmark's saddistic side came out in small bits as he gently sucked on the bite mark, running his tongue over it to soothe the pain. Once he felt like he'd comforted that mark enough, he moved down to her collar bone and viciously bit down on the bone-making Kristin jump and scream out.

But also, as a reaction, Kristin quickly balled her hand into a fist and slammed it against Mathias' cheek. Mathias fell back against the toilet as he looked at his fiance, seeing tears in her eyes and grab onto her collar bone, which was now bleeding. "_Norge, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite that hard.." _He tried to walk closer to her, but was kicked back automatically by the flinchy Norwegian.

"_Shut up, idiot! That fucking hurt!" _She screamed as she grabbed onto a wash cloth that she damped with water and held it there against her collar, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"_Jesus, you two aren't even married yet and you're arguing like an old married couple.." _Iceland said in irritation as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom door. Glaring at the two nations, and by the looks of it, he just woke up with the way his hair and clothes were disoriented and the look in his eyes was still hazy.

The two nations didn't say anything as they watched the younger country just walk away back to his own bedroom and slam the door. Denmark walked back over to the sink where the Norwegian just sat there quietly and placed his hands on her cool thighs again, quickly wrapping them around his waist. Kristin was taken back by the sudden change in seating as she grabbed onto the Dane's shoulders, blushing as she continued to glare, the washcloth falling to the floor. The look in Mathias' eyes told Kristin what he wanted-and he wanted it now whether Kristin would let him or not.

"_Denmark, we can't." _Kristin protested as she tried to unlock her legs from his waist, but Denmark kept a firm grip on her knee caps so she couldn't move them much to her disliking.

"_Why not Norge?" _A small teasing pout crossed his face as he teasingly grinded his hip bones up against the Norwegian's. As a reaction, Kristin moaned in slight pleasure. "_You seem to be wanting too just as much as me~"_ He teased as he continued to grind against her, watching her facial reactions as he did so, grinning when he saw the blush return to her face as she tried to push him away.

"_Sex during pregnancy? That's sick!"_

_"I heard it's safe enough, besides, I did only get to fuck you once~" _

_"Be lucky you got that once!" _Norway glared at him, trying to push him away from her as she couldn't help but continue letting out small moans as their hip bones continued to grind against each other, making their skin raw and uncomfortable. When Mathias noticed that Kristin had given up on fighting against him, he picked her up and held her against him as he walked out of the bathroom and into their room. Kristin, although she found herself enjoying the ministrations still fought against the Dane as he carried her, screaming at him to be put down-but then she found herself laying back on her bed, she stared to panic

"_Denmark, I said no!"_

_"And I said yes, now shut up." _He growled as he placed a forceful kiss against her lips before moving down to her neck and then her collar bone. Lapping up whatever water that lingered on her pale skin, or the blood was still leaking out of the injury. One of his pale hands strolled up from her thigh and to the waistband of her shorts, he was about to plunge his hand into her shorts, but then he heard the front door bell ring. Groaning loudly in annoyance of being interupted, he got off Kristin and went downstairs to see who it was. Kristin slowly got up from her bed and followed the Dane, holding onto his hand as she opened the front door.

Only to see that it was Finland and Sweden.

"_Good morning!" _Finland cried out, Sweden just nodding his head as a hello. When Finland saw the darkened blushes on Denmark's and Norway's faces, he blinked in curiousity as he tilted his head to the side.

"_We didn't interupt something, did we?" _Mathias opened his mouth to say something, but Kristin slapped a hand over his mouth before he had the chance and smiled warmly to the other two Nordic countries.

"_Of course not, please, come in." _She allowed the two countries to pass through and closed the door behind them. Guiding them into the livingroom, she kept her smile. "_Wait down here, we need to get dressed. Iceland should be down shortly." _Still holding onto Denmark's hand, she pulled him up the stairs after her as she shut her bedroom door and started to strip.

"_What the hell was that about Norge? ! You ow-" _Mathias was taken back as he felt Kristin pull him over to her and plant a teasing kiss on his lips as she whispered violently to his lips. Finally managing to get her shirt off and now currently working on the Dane's.

"_Shut up and fuck me you fool."_


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Kristin didn't know what she gotten herself into when she agreed to have Denmark fuck the brains out of her. Trying to get her wrists unbound by the piece of cloth he used to tie her arms to the headboard of her bed, glaring at the Dane who hovered over her as Kristin sat sactioned on her hands and knees.

Denmark smirked as he leaned down to gently press his lips against the other's soft back, he gently trailed his tongue on her vertebre, feeling the bones roll against his tongue as he felt a shiver come over

Raising his large hands to her chest, he gripped onto her breasts-Norway let out a small groan, seeing that they were unusually sensitive, but that was common in the first trimester of pregnancy. Shivering at the touch of the other's cold hands, she couldn't help but squirm under him, trying to get away from his touch, but Denmark held her in place.

"_Norge, stop moving! You agreed, plus you basically begged me."_

_"Shut up you dumbass! You're the one who got me in the mood." _Norway whispered a venomous whisper, trying not to allow Finland and Sweden hear them as they were still downstairs probably speaking with Iceland as they were doing this. Yet, Denmark didn't really seem to care if anyone heard them, anyway.

"_Heh, you should be taking me instead of insulting me, Krist." _He threatened as he slid one of his hands down to the waistband of her shorts, feeling the female flinch under his touch, he grinned and planned to distract her by squeezing one erect nipple in between his fingers as hard as he could. Kristin quickly jumped and tried to resist the urge to moan. Her face gushing with colour as she tried once again to get out of the binds that the Dane placed on her. Mathias simply laughed at her reaction as he slipped his hand inside of her pants, Kristin squeaked and raised one of her legs, although she had her back faced to him because of the way he tied her up and brought the heel of her foot to bash against his stomach, but Denmark saw that coming and gripped onto her ankle with his other hand. Mathias tsk'd as he put a death grip on her ankle, making the little Norwegian whimper in pain.

"_Honestly Krist, you beg me to fuck you and this is what I get~?" _He spoke in a disappointed tone as he kept his other hand still in her shorts as he tightened his grip on her ankle, making it feel like he was about to break it before he let go. Just as Kristin was trying to get the blood flowing to her ankle again, Mathias grinned down at her wickedly as he took his hand out of her shorts and quickly threw them off-taking Kristin by surprise as she quickly gripped the rope and twisted her body around and kick the Dane in the chest as hard as she could. Mathias fell back against the matress, but quickly got back up and grabbed onto Kristin's pale legs. Kristin would have continued struggling, but then saw fire burn in Mathias' eyes and stopped. She's seen that fire before-back when they were young countries. Mainly, when they were Vikings.

Kristin becamed scared and finally stopped fighting. Back when they were Vikings, Denmark wasn't the person you'd want to mess with, with that giant axe he always had on him, he was heartless and cruel to whoever crossed his path and when they pillaged innocent villages, he killed almost everyone. He didn't listen to anyone and he really didn't give a shit about anything-that was, until Norway came into the mix, then he had a change in heart.

Mathias noticed that Kristin was scared and grinned, tightning his grip on her pale legs, which made Kristin groan in irritation. Leaning in a bit, so their faces were just inches apart, Kristin flinched away, Denmark couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl as he whispered to her, his warm breath hitting her face.

"_What's wrong Kristin? Scared?" _Kristin was too scared to admit that she really was as she felt Denmark's grip on her legs perish. Slipping off his boxers, he would have had more time to tease and toy around with the Norwegian before he decided to fuck her-except.

Except they forgot the fact that they had company, and Iceland was screaming up the stairs.

"_OI how long does it take to actually get dressed? Get your asses down here!" _Something told the two nations that he wasn't in a good mood. Mathias' aquamarine eyes glew dangerously as he reached over to undo the binds that held Kristin's arms to the headboard. Sighing heavily to get her arms free, trying to get the numbness out of her limbs as she tried to get up, but was pushed down into the matress. Looking up at Mathias, she still saw the dangerous Viking aura that surrounded him, and it scared Kristin as he leaned down to bite down harshly on Kristin's bottom lip, making it bleed as he sucked the blood up when he kissed her. Kristin didn't dare move, just in case he tried to hurt her, but just as he pulled away, he leaned over to her ear and whispered into it, the words making a shiver run down her spine.

"_We'll continue this later." _Norway could only nod her head as she watched Denmark get off of her and started to get dressed, Kristin had to retalliate before she reached down onto the floor to grab her bra. Putting it on, she slipped on the clothes she had on yesterday, even though they were slightly cold and still damp, she didn't care. Too lazy to actually brush her hair, she put it up into a pony tail. Once the two were completely dressed, Mathias grabbed onto Kristin's hand and pulled her downstairs.

o.o.o.o

**Breaking this chapter up into three or two parts. Haven't decided yet.**

**Bringing Viking!Abusive!Denmark into the mix, but he will not abuse Kristin, just force her into sex of which she does not appriciate in having. Isn't forced sex just amazing? 8D**

**READ AND REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Awkwardly, the five countries sat in the living room. Holding glasses of tea that Kristin had previously made, they didn't make eye contact, even though they tried too.

Sweden, on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Kristin-not in a lustful way, but more of a _**intimidating **_way. More like, trying to piss Denmark off as much as he could.

Mathias noticed that he was staring at Kristin, and truthfully, it was bugging the Dane as he sent a glare of his own to the Swedish male who continued to stare at his woman. A confident smirk flashed on Sweden's face for a moment, but it quickly vanished as Finland broke the silence between all of them.

"_So..Norway, how are you doing? Is everything going alright with the baby and all?" _Kristin was about to spit out her tea just as she heard the question come to her general direction-but she quickly regained her composer and set her glass down.

"_It's going well, morning sickness seems to be better at kicking my ass." _Simply shrugging her shoulders as she watched Finland, who simply smiled in embarassment as the two seemed oblivious to the Dane/Swedish glare-down.

The two older males continued to glare at each other, the eerie silence completely cooling the room down despite the fact that the heat was blaring because Kristin's body heat was all over the fucking place. Denmark finally spoke up as he grabbed Sweden by the front of the shirt, catching the attention of the other three Nordic countries.

"_Hey, Sweden. How about we go out. Ya'know, man to man talk?" _He spoke through cluched teeth as his grip on the other's shirt. Sweden's smirk flashed back on his pale lips as he shoved the Dane's hand off his shirt and followed him outside. Kristin and Tino watched with scared looks on their faces as they were tempted to just ignore it, but got up from their seats and stood at the open door. Waiting to see what was happening to the other countries.

o.o.o.o

**Too lazy to fit a fight scene right here so I'll do it next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 8 part 3

With Sweden and Denmark, friendship was never an option. Truthfully, Norway never really know why the two hated each other and often attacked one another with their weapons when they were in a pissy mood.

Watching the two older Nordics fight, Tino and Kristin sighed heavily and waited for the right moment to step in. They wondered why they couldn't just be friends and get along, but apparently that was impossible.

Back outside, Denmark and Sweden were violently attacking each other. Rolling in the snow as they strangled each other, both bloody and practically bruised. As they stopped rolling, Sweden was atop of the Dane and tore his hand away from the other's shirt, balling it into a fist, he quickly brought it down on the Dane's jaw-urging a sickening snap to fill the open air. Kristin and Tino heard the snap and shuddered.

Denmark, who seemed unfazed by the fact that his jaw was now dislocated as he slowly retaliated and brought his knee up to harshly dig it into the Swed's stomach. Berwald tried to ignore it, but then he didn't notice the fact that Mathias practically pounded his fist into his face, ultimately breaking his nose. As the crimson liquid dripped out of his nose, Mathias pulled his fist back to return the favour to his jaw, but then Kristin and Tino quickly ran over to pull the two Scandinavian countries apart. Kristin pulled Berwald off Mathias, trying to keep him back from doing further damage to the Dane, while Tino had a slight problem holding the furious Dane that tried to get out of the Fin's grasp to kill Berwald.

Kristin sighed as she held onto Sweden's arm, noticing that he was bleeding profusely from the nose. Looking over to the Finnish male, she started to lead Berwald into the house. "_Calm Denmark down for me, would you..? I'll take care of Sweden." _Finland felt uneasy but nodded his head never the less. When Kristin was inside of the house with Sweden, Denmark seemed to calm down quickly-thankful to God that the little bastard wasn't around anymore. Finland sighed softly in relief, also thankful that he didn't have to deal with a Dane trying to rip his face off.

Finland, feeling that Mathias was ready to be taken back inside, he led him inside but placed him back into the living room with Iceland-who was paying attention to the fight from the window.

o.o.o.o

In the bathroom, Kristin did her best to stop the bleeding by pressing a cloth against the other's nose. Her hands covered in the red liquid, she gently gripped on the tip of the Swedish males nose, she quickly forced it to move back and forth before it settled back in place. Sweden let out a small groan of pain as the bleeding slowly stopped, but held the cloth to his nose just in case.

Going to the sink, Kristin used her forearm to turn on the tap and put her hands under the lukewarm water to let the blood run down the drain, some of the red staining the whiteness of the sink. Berwald watched Kristin in the back, removing his glasses to set them to the side for now as he stared at Kristin in the mirrors reflection, taking the cloth away from his nose.

"_You didn't have to help. I could have done it myself." _Kristin tore her snowflake blue eyes from her hands that were still being cleaned from the water and looked at Berwald's reflection. A small smile formed on her lips as she felt that her hands were cleaned enough and turned the tap off, grabbing the towel and dried her hands. Pulling herself up to sit on the sink, she just stared at the male.

"_I know, but I wanted to help. Not just because Tino would be worried sick." _Kristin simply shrugged her shoulders as she replied, her arms crossed against her chest. Berwald simply chuckled as he tossed the cloth into the clothes bin that was besides the door and got up from his seat on the toilet, stepping over to the Norwegian. Stepping close enough where he was both stopped by the ending of the counter top of the sink, but also because his body was close enough to Kristin's, but they didn't touch. Raising his hand, he gently ran his fingers through the blonde tresses of her hair, remembering how short her hair was when they first started out as young Vikings. When they started out, her hair wasn't even passed her ears, but she still had her trademark hair clip.

Running his fingers from her hair, he gently used the tips of his fingers to run across her flawless white skin. Berwald kept his small smile as he caressed her skin. "_You've changed, Norway."_

Kristin didn't know what he meant when he said that she changed. She's remained the same for as long as she could remember-just as emotionless and caring. It confused her on how she changed in Berwald's eyes. "_What do you mean..?"_

Berwald didn't answer as he let out a low chuckle and leaned forward. Kristin didn't move an inch as she watched the other, but when she felt the other's lips against her own-she blinked in confusion. The kiss between them was relitivly short, but Kristin loved how soft and caring it was, it reminded her of Denmark's kisses, but this was some-what different.

Before she had a chance to respond to the kiss, Berwald pulled back. Giving a final smirk, he left the bathroom, leaving Kristin on the counter, confused and blushing. The Norwegian glared at the back of the Swedish male, her blush dying down as she gently muttered as she jumped down from the counter to leave herself.

"_Asshole.."_


	11. Chapter 8 part 4

The minute Kristin came back down the stairs, she noticed that Finland and Sweden were already leaving. And personally, she didn't particuarly blame them for leaving-it was to be expected, anyway.

"_We'll see you later. Have a good night!" _Finland called as he gave a quick hug to Iceland, Denmark and finally Norway. The three countries waved goodbye as Norway shut the door. The minute she did, she turned to glare at Mathias, who was clutching his jaw in pain-Finland did a good job in re-connecting his jaw with the rest of his face, but he didn't know it would hurt like a bitch! Feeling Norway's glare on his body, he turned his aquamarine orbs to stare at the Norwegian; who was sincerely unimpressed.

"_I really hope you're happy, Mathias." _Kristin spoke as she went to clean up the blood that trailed on the floor when she lead Berwald inside. Not really happy that Mathias started a fight and Finland and herself had to step in before someone was killed.

Mathias, although he shouldn't be able to open his mouth for a few weeks, but he was a country-he healed faster than the average human. Yet, his speach was a bit impaired because of it-and he personally hated Sweden more than ever now. "_No'.my..faul'-he was stari'n a' ya."_

Kristin sighed heavily as she got a wash cloth that was damp with water and scrubbed the blood from the hardwood floors, still unconvinced that Denmark simply started a fight with Sweden just because he was staring at her-that'd be more than childish, it'd be downright stupid. "_I could have taken care of it myself. You didn't need to act like a child and stand up for me." _

Mathias simply scoffed as he got up from his seat and the kitchen table, walking over to the Norwegian as she tossed the washcloth into the sink to be dealt with later. Looking up at the Dane, he gently pushed her against the wall right besides the door and glared down at her small form as they made eye contact. Leaning down, he gently bit down on her bottom lip, before Norway's arms could have been raised to hit him, he quickly pinned her to the wall as he bit down harder and harder on her lip. Kristin flinched, trying to get the Dane away from her, but with her hands out of comission, she could only stand there, letting the Dane do what he pleased.

Although biting down on Kristin's soft skin hurt his jaw, he somehow couldn't bring himself to care as he let go of her lip, lapping up whatever blood was leaking out of the bite marks and slowly made it down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses in the dust of her skin. Even if he couldn't close his mouth all the way, he still found himself biting down on her skin-running his tongue along the large bruise she had when they previously were fooling around as he pressed his lips against it, whispering against the purple-ish blue mark as he relished it.

"_You s'ill owe me, Norge.."_Even if Kristin would have refused, she felt slightly guilty that she didn't do something about Sweden when he was gawking at her. Not even bothering to argue with the older male once he picked her up into his arms and carried her into the livingroom-dropping her on her back on the couch and crawled ontop of her, kissing her lips and caressing her soft skin.

Thankfully, Iceland had left the same time Sweden and Finland left, so they didn't have to deal with him interupting them again as Denmark didn't waste any time in getting their clothes off, scattering them across the floor of their living room and started to toy with Kristin's breast again. Because of his jaw, he couldn't bite down on her skin as much as he would like too, so he just engulfed one of her erect nipples into his mouth and started to violently suck-causing Kristin to moan out, but also squirm because her breasts were still so sensitive and could be irritated so much easier.

Feeling that he tormented her breasts enough, he lured over her, leaning his head down to gently kiss from her breasts to her stomach, yet he didn't go down to her vagina. Instead, he just toyed around with her clit with one of his fingers, watching in amusement as the Norwegian under him thrashed and whined. It was either that Kristin wanted to be fucked at that very moment, or that she wanted Denmark to stop fucking around with her. Either way, he didn't particuarlly care at that point and continued to toy with her-enjoying how wet she got in a short amount of time.

Kristin continued to wreath under the larger male, letting out small whines of pleasure but also annoyance as she tried to ignore the fact that she was soaked under Mathias' hand. She was more like putty in his hands as she was so close to coming, but then, like a douchebag, Mathias pulled his hand away just to taunt her. Norway, her face all flushed crimson and panting. A small whine came through from the back of her throat of rejection and neglect as she laid her head back against the arm of the couch, she was so close, but then Denmark had to tease her like she was a child. Personally, that was the one thing that annoyed the fuck out of her.

Grinning down at the Norwegian, he licked the moistness off his fingers as he leaned over to where Kristin's head was and placed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away. He was going to tease her again just to piss her off, but then he felt Kristin's small hand grip on his hair, slightly tugging it till the small strands of hair were threatened to be pulled out of his scalp.

"_Stop fucking with me and fuck me, asshole!"_ Kristin hissed as she glared at the Dane, the aura that surrounded her was slightly scary to the Dane as he simply grinned and nodded his head. Although he only fucked Kristin once, he expected it to hurt her again. Yet, Kristin didn't really seem to give a shit as he positioned his erect penis at her entrance. Gently holding onto Krisitn's hands as they interlocked their fingers together, he slowly guided himself inside of her for the second time-as expected, Kristin groaned out in pain, but had pleasure mix into it as well. Tears welling in her eyes as she squeezed the Dane's hands as hard as she could at that very moment as the Dane fully engulfed himself inside of her.

When the two nations tried to recollect themselves, trying to come back from pure bliss. When Mathias thought that he was alright to move since Kristin seemed to have calmed down, he slowly started to move. The pace was slow and caring, hoping that Kristin would just ask him to go faster, which he desperately needed right now. Kristin, who was still trying to get used to the feeling, let out low moans and gasps. Mathias, feeling that she was ready, started to go at a faster pace-practically slamming his cock into her. Kristin let out a small scream but started to moan straight after. Sitting up, she quickly wrapped her arms around the Dane's neck, while her legs went around his waist.

Mathias gently grabbed onto Kristin's sides as he sat up against the back of the couch and held the Norwegian in his lap, simply picking Kristin up and slamming her back down on his cock. Moaning out loudly, their bodies covered in pure glistening sweat, Kristin felt a boiling heat come to her stomach-signaling to her that she didn't have much time left and from the strained look on Mathias' face, he didn't, either.

Slowly picking up Kristin one more time by her hips, Mathias quickly slammed Kristin down as hard as he could. Apparently, that's all the couple really needed before they threw their heads back and came together. Breathing heavily, Mathias fell on his side, dragging Kristin along as he withdrew himself from her. Holding her tightly against his chest as they were coming down from their high, he noticed that Kristin had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he grabbed one of the blankets that covered the couch and wrapped it around them. Holding Kristin close, he watched her as she slept, the sweat complimenting her pale skin as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Just as Mathias was about to pass out himself, he noticed that Iceland had returned and came into the livingroom. A look of pure disgust on his face as he breathed in the scent of pure sex and sweat. Wondering where the scent was coming from, and found his answer when he saw the clothes scattered and his older sister laying naked in the blanket with Mathias. Mathias simply grinned at him and set a slight wave at his direction. Iceland said nothing as he simply walked back out of the room and into his own upstairs.

Mathias simply shrugged his shoulders as he took a final look at the sleeping blonde besides him. Grinning as he kept his grip tight on her waist, he gently ran one of his hands through her hair that was sticking to her skin thanks to the sweat. Feeling fatigue hit him, he laid his head down besides Kristin's and closed his eyes.

The couple slept for the rest of the day and well into the night.


	12. Chapter 9

**This is the point of the story where I do a time skip.**

**Why would I do a time skip, you may ask?**

**Because I'm too lazy to do EVERY FUCKING WEEK of pregnancy. So, just to save my time, we're gonna skip to the 13th week-where you actually start showing you're pregnant and you aren't fat. Such a pain in the ass, isn't it? =w=;; I think all women who were ever pregnant will understand..(hopefully)**

**But we're finally done with chapter 8-since I couldn't really do much with it after that awesome non-cock block sex. Nuff' said.**

**Speaking of that awesome sex scene-I threw that in. I dunno why, but apparently you can have sex during pregnancy and it's perfectly fine. Plus, Denmark was getting blown off through out most if it. (Sweden, Finland and Iceland are cockblocks..=w=) SO YEAH. No questions needed.**

**..Also, if you don't know what a cock-block is, look it up. :D.**

**READ ON YOU FOOLS~**

**o.o.o.o**

Denmark thought he was going to lose it. Literally. Dealing with a pregnant tempermental Norwegian was not on his check list when he woke up this morning. From what he remembered, Kristin was at her thirteenth week-and he couldn't keep his hands away from her baby bump.

_It's gonna be okay..just twenty-nine more weeks. You can do this.. _Kristin thought to herself as she resited the urge to punch the annoying Dane that kept touching her stomach. Ever since the baby bump started to show, Mathias couldn't just help himself but to touch it-something about trying to get the baby to recognize his touch or something stupid along that line.

"_Denmark, you have twenty-nine more weeks for it to recognize your touch, stop it."_

_"It's better this way though~" _Kristin felt a vein pop in her head as she balled her hand into a fist and used it to whack the other's head. Denmark let out a small whine as he was torn away from the other. Frailing his arms around like a child. Kristin sighed heavily and placed a small kiss on his forehead, hoping to cheer him up with it, which seemed to work rather nicely.

"_Don't worry about it, alright? Just go to school, I'll be fine by myself."_ The Norwegian tried to convince the Dane, who didn't seem impressed but eventually gave in and heaved a heavy sigh. Finding no point in arguing with her, he agreed, leaning up, he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

The only reason Kristin wasn't going to school was that they agreed to call her out of school if she started to show signs of the baby's growth. So, she was going to miss school for the next twenty nine weeks, but she would be doing the work Mathias and Emil brought home for her. Pulling back from the kiss, Mathias looked her straight in the eyes as he grabbed his bag.

"_You have your phone, right?" _A simple nod came from the Norwegian. Just sitting there on her bed as she stared up at the Dane, only dressed in one of his shirts that was rather large on her but who really cares?

"_Alright, call me if anything is wrong. Alright?" _A small 'mhm' sound came from Kristin's throat as she sat there bored on her bed. Denmark sighed heavily as he stared at her.

_"Kristin, I'm not joking around. You're going to call me if something happens, alright?" _The look on the Dane's face signaled Kristin that he really wasn't kidding as she sighed and got up from her bed and walked over to the Dane. Gently pushing him against the doorframe, she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips, although Denmark would have rejected this right now, he welcomed it as he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's waist. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Kristin pulled away.

"_If you're so scared of something happening, stay home?" _

"_I can't. I'm not the one pregnant here." _He teased as he let go of Norway, before he grabbed the carkeys, he gently kissed Kristin's forehead before running out-but he didn't leave the house until he got the message through to the stubborn girl. "_Don't forget to call!" _Kristin sighed heavily as she simply called back a reply to the other-telling him that she would.

Hearing the front door slam, then hearing the car being pulled out of the driveway, Kristin sighed heavily in relief as she checked the time on her alarm clock-only seeing that it was 7:30. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, she went to the bathroom; deciding to take a shower.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the shower and turned the dials to allow the hot water to break free. Quickly turning on the shower head so the water didn't flood the bathtub, she let the steam engulf the room. Stripping herself of her clothes, she stepped into the shower and closed the sliding glass door behind her. Standing there, she allowed the water to run over her pale skin, making it red with irritation, but she could have cared less as she seemed more alert and awake, but also, it relaxed her muscles that had started to ache for the last few weeks.

Grabbing her shampoo, she poured a handful of the sweet smelling liquid into her hand and massaged it through her blonde hair. Relishing the sweet scent as if filled the room, once she was done getting it through her hair, she stood under the gush of water forcing itself out by the shower head, letting the soap to wash down the drain. Gently scrubbing her pale fingers in her scalp to get the soap out as she grabbed onto her conditioner and the same process followed.

It's been a while since Kristin has been alone in her own house, but truth was, she missed the stupid Dane that had previously left. Personally, if it was up to her and she wasn't thirteen weeks pregnant, she would have gone to school, but no, she didn't want to deal with whatever the other students had to say about her being in such a state, it wasn't really her decision that this happened..it just did unexpectedly.

Kristin quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, making it soft to the touch as she continued to think, grabbing her body wash and a washcloth, she poured some of the liquid into the cloth and massaged it in to get a lather.

Before she could have the chance to scrub her body down, she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and quickly set the cloth down and rinsed whatever soap she had left before she shut the water off. Trying to be quiet, she slid the fogged over door open a tad so she could see the door. Wondering what the crash came from, she was alone in the house. Or so she thought.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she tried not to say anything as she just stood there in the corner of the bathtub, still eyeing the door. Her heart raced as she heard the steps coming down the hallway in the general direction of her bedroom and bathroom. She thought she was safe when she heard the footsteps stop, thinking that they went back downstairs, but she was wrong when she heard someone grab onto the doorknob of the bathroom door.

Kristin has never been more scared that she was at that very moment.

**o.o.o.o**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Suspence and all that good stuff is good every once in a while. I dunno, you tell me =w=**

**But yes, you know that feeling when you're all alone in your house and all of a sudden you hear someone? Yeah, welcome to Kristin's life.**

**READ AND REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 10

Currently in panic mode, Kristin quickly rose her hand. With her fingers glowing a faint crytal blue, she used her magical abilities to quickly lock the door the minute her fingers met her palm in a fist. She didn't know who was on the other side, and right now, she didn't really want too know as she stayed sanctioned in the shower. Quickly grabbing onto a towel, she wrapped it around her body as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the bathtub, thinking that she was safe and the person who was on the other side of her door was gone.

However, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Her ears perked up when she heard the soft click, wondering what the sound was from-but then she got her answer when she let out a small scream when her doorknob was basically shot off the door and sent flying into the room-landing right in front of the bathtub.

From past experiences with weapons in her Viking age, she knew how to stay calm in these situations-but back then, there weren't any guns! If she didn't have her bow and arrows in her bedroom, the intruder would be long dead. Kicking the door in, the masked male pointed his gun at the slightly opened shower door. Knowing that Kristin was on the other side.

"_Get out of there, whore!" _Kristin bit down on her bottom lip as she stood up from the wet floor, she slowly slid the door open and stepped out. She knew if someone had a gun, she had to listen to whatever they said, if she wanted to live.

The masked stranger looked at the Norwegian with lust filled eyes-except the towel ruined his sight of vision of her body as he walked over to her, grabbing onto her hair with force. Kristin let out a small cry as her hair was grabbed, nearly losing her footing on the tiled floor. The man grinned at her and pulled her out of the bathroom by her hair and threw her into her room. Kristin let out another cry of pain as she hit the floor, getting burns on her palms and her right knee. Quickly turning to look at the other, she tried to keep her emotionless expression as she saw duct tape in his hand.

Pointing the gun at her again, his finger on the trigger as he nudged the tip of it to the gray towel she was wearing. Biting down on her bottom lip, she knew she had to get rid of it if she really did want to live. Yet, she didn't want to live just for herself..but for her unborn child as well.

Fighting back the tears, Kristin slowly undid the towel and let it fall to the floor under her. Quickly covering her breasts as she closed her legs firmly. Tsking, the masked man quickly unrolled a long strip of tape from the despenser and tore Kristin's hands away from her chest and used the tape to keep them behind her back. He did the same to her knees and ankles to keep her from really moving. Kristin didn't fight as she allowed his filthy hands touch her-she kept her snowflake orbs glued to the floor.

When he was done restraining her, he held onto his gun as he noticed her stomach-seeing the baby bump and smirked. "_How far along are you?"_

Kristin felt no need to answer-why should she tell him anyway? it was none of his buisness how far along in her pregnancy she was. When he didn't get an answer, he simply got down in front of her and touched her stomach, Kristin flinched but remembered to stay calm in this situation. The man grinned wider, almost like Denmark smirked in a creepy kind of way before he removed his hand and looked her straight in the eyes, using the nuzzle of the gun to tilt her head up so she was looking directly at him.

"_From the looks of it, you're almost done the first trimester. Shame, really. A pre-mature fetus makes a great deal on the black market." _The minute Kristin heard "black market", she almost snapped. If he was planning to kill her for her child, she'd kill him before he touched her. Feeling anger boil in her whole body as she quickly leaned her head back and bashed her forehead atop of his.  
>The man let out a surprised grunt as he nearly fell back, but when he regained his composer, he felt a small trinkle of blood roll down from his forehead and down his face. Staring down at the Norwegian, he sighed heavily and cocked his gun.<p>

"_So, it's going to be like that, right?" _Pointing the gun at her, but mainly her stomach as Kristin widened her eyes in pure fear, she tried to move or something, but then forgot that her limbs were bound. "_Pity, the brat would have made a nice profit." _Without really caring that Kristin was trying to escape, he pulled the trigger and allowed the bullet to fly free and pierce the female in the stomach where the fetus should have been. Letting out a loud scream of pain, Kristin fell to her side on the floor and curled up into a small ball. Without her hands, she couldn't apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

The minute he shot her, he quickly ran out of the house, leaving the Norwegian to suffer and bleed to death. Kristin, feeling that it was safe to use magic, she quickly raised her pointer finger to touch the duct tape on her wrists and set it ablaze. When the tape was gone, she used her left hand to apply pressure to the wound while her right tried to reach for her phone on her bedside table. Knocking everything over, she moved her head to avoid getting hit with her clock and other things that were rested on the stand as she grabbed her phone that landed right besides her head.

Wasting no time, she quickly dialed 911 and waited for the operators to pick up the phone. Not knowing how much time she had left before she passed out, she applied more pressure to the bullet wound. Not wanting to think that her child was actually dead. Hearing someone pick up, she breathed a happy sigh, but she couldn't breath in due to the pain as she listened.

"_911, how may we help you?"_

_"I've been shot! I need an abulance." _Kristin's voice was strained, obviously allowing the operators to realize that she wasn't playing a game on them and agreed. Not bothering to ask where she was, they used the phone to trace her exact location.

"_An abulance is on the way. Please hold on until they get there."_

_"Thank you.."_ Those were the last muttered words that Kristin forced out before she hung up the line and just laid there silently as she felt the blood slip through her wound and onto her floor. Hearing sirens come up to her driveway, she knew that they were already here as she heard someone open the front door and two men climbed up the stairs with a stretcher and enter her bedroom. Looking down at her on the floor, naked and in pure shock, they took pity on her as they put a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and applied more pressure to her wound along with her own hands.

Dressing her in the closest article of clothing they could find, they removed the duct tape from her legs and placed her on the stretcher. Kristin was already passed out by the time they got her outside and in the back of the abulance to the hospital.

o.o.o.o

Denmark sat anxiously at the table with the other Nordic countries as he waited for some kind of message or call from Kristin. Iceland looked at the anxious Dane and sighed heavily.

"_Denmark, she's fine. Don't worry about it." _Iceland tried to cheer the Dane up, but it did no good. Hearing his phone ring from his pocket, he fished it out in a flash and saw it was an unknown number. Sweden, Finland and Iceland looked at the Dane as he put the call on speaker for them to hear as he answered the phone.

"_Hallo?"_

"_Hello, is this Mathias Køhler?" _

"_Yeah." _Denmark's anxiousness grew as the other Nordics suddenly got worried themselves as they continued to listen in.

"_Yes, this is Dr. Jack Herbert. I work as a Nation Specialist in the Hospital right down the street from the school."_

_"..What are you calling for?" _Really hoping that it wasn't bad news, but he couldn't even wish for that as his heart seemed to stop beating when he heard the problem.

"_I'm calling you to inform you that Kristin has been shot and is currently in surgery to have one of her fetuses removed.." _

Wait-one of them?

"_Wait. You couldn't mean that-"_

_"Yes, she was carrying twins. One of the children was killed in the impact of the bullet being shot. I advice you to come down to comfort her when she wakes up from the surgery." _Denmark quickly shot up from the table as he hung up the phone, grabbing his backpack as he ran out the door, fishing his car keys out of his pocket as he noticed Finland, Sweden and Iceland following. Apparently, they wanted to support their fellow nation just as much as Denmark did.

Denmark tried to fight back the tears as he started the car and drove down the road. Yet, he couldn't help but be just as upset. Why hadn't she called? If she was in so much danger, she could have just called him and he would have been home straight away. But instead, he lost one of his children. Just like Denmark, the other three were just as worried and concerned for Kristin.

They didn't know how she would take the news that she was carrying twins, and wound up losing one of them in the struggle that went on between her and some man trying to sell them off to a deadly game of the Black Market.

**o.o.o.o**

**Dark twist that just happened to show up.**

**Actually, I was planning a dark twist. I wanted to do a miscarriage, but this works too cause it's more simpler. **

**I was actually crying when I wrote this because it actually is hard to know that you lost your own child to something as horrible as getting shot. Now, I have NEVER been pregnant, but I do know from other women, that it is hard to just accept it and move on. Please. don't take it personally. I had a sister who had her child and then just gave it up for adoption. **

**It hurt, but at least it's good to know that she's with a better family and has a better life. The same goes for any lost children due to miscarriage/abortion/other causes. They're in a better place and they're in the hands of God. Rest assured, they'll be taken care of. Forever and always.**


	14. Chapter 11

Surrounded by complete white clouds and a golden light, Kristin wondered where she was as she looked about. Trying to remember what had happened before she passed out.

Walking about the small clouds that floated by her, she saw something in the distance-she couldn't tell what it was or what it was doing. In curiosity, she walked over to it, but stopped when she saw it was just a little boy standing there, gawking at her.

Kristin blinked as she wondered what a child was doing here, she got down on both of her knees and held her own pale hand out to the blonde child. "_What are you doing here..?"_

Automatically, the child slowly walked over to the Norwegian. Kristin got a close look at the boy, he looked exactly like Mathias, but there was a stern seriousness in his eyes, much like Kristin's. Choppy blonde hair that was spiked upwards a tad. His eyes, however, amazed Kristin, seeing a mixture between aquamarine and snowflake blue. The only thing he was wearing was a white toga-but if Kristin looked past the brightness the little boy gave off, she could see pure white Angel wings flutter on his back and a golden halo hover above his spiked hair.

Feeling tears come to her eyes, she knew who the little boy was. It was her own child that she lost after the shot. Quickly wrapping her arms around the boy, she held him close and cried. The boy was slightly confused, but welcomed the embrace and hugged his grieving mother.

"_Kristin..?" _Hearing her name being called, she quickly picked her head up from the boy's pale shoulder and looked around. Wondering where the voice came from, but payed no mind as she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. Still in tears, she gently brushed her fingers against his cheek and tried to put on a smile.

"_God's going to take care of you from now on, alright?" _The boy gave a gentle nod as Kristin continued to cry. She hated to admit it, but maybe she made a mistake by attacking the man instead of staying calm when she was supposed too. She didn't mean for any of this to really happen..

Being torn away from her thoughts as she felt a pair of small arms reach around her-blinking, she looked down, to see her son hugging her. Blinking, she wrapped her arms around his tiny form and gently ran her hand through his soft hair. The child let go just as quickly as he hugged her and looked her straight in the eyes, raising his hands to her face to wipe the tears away as a small smile formed on his pink lips.

"_Jeg elsker dig, mor." _Hearing the words come from his mouth, she let out a small laugh as she gently leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"_I love you too.."_

The little boy smiled happily as he noticed a large golden light form behind him. Knowing that was his signal to leave. Taking one last look at his mom, he hugged her tightly again, resting his head on her stomach. Kristin kept her smile and held her child, running her pale fingers through his sunny blonde hair. When the two parted, Kristin placed a small kiss on the top of his head and watched him walk over to the light.

Taking a final glance at her, he smirked a stupid smirk Kristin was vaugely fimiliar with, and vanished into the light, leaving Kristin there, kneeling on the white cloudy floor beneath her.

When he vanished, Kristin started to cry again, harder this time. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she couldn't take it well that she lost her own child. Mathias wouldn't be happy about it as she heard an outside voice call out to her.

"_Kristin? Are you awake?" _Picking her head up, she looked around with tears blinding her vision, but ended up fading, much like the clouds that rolled by. She continued to look at the general direction of which her child disappeared in, a small smile formed on her face-knowing that he was being taken care of and finally faded back into reality.

o.o.o.o

The four Nordic countries crowded Kristin's bed as Mathias and Tino held onto her pale hands. It's only been a few hours since they've arrived and Kristin came out of the surgery, and they wanted to make sure that she was going to be alright.

Kristin, who was slowly regaining consciousness, she felt someone's hands hold onto her own as she slowly opened her snowflake eyes. Unable to feel her stomach thanks to the large amounts of morphine, but could feel the tight grip on her hands. Seeing a darkened shadow hover over her, she blinked her eyes a few times to get her vision straight-when she did, she looked straight into Denmark's eyes.

"_She's awake?" _Another voice called out in the room, Kristin was confused on where she was, but when she saw it was a doctor, she figured out that she was in the hospital. Feeling the warmth of her family's hands fade from her own, she allowed the doctor to hold onto her wrist to check her pulse. Writing down the results, he turned to stare at the still nausiated Norwegian.

"_How are you feeling, Kristin?"_

Norway didn't reply as her mind was still hazy. Letting out a small groan, she pulled herself up to sit on the bed, quickly clutching her stomach when she felt a jolt of pain hit her. The minute she touched her stomach, she could feel the stitches through her gown and bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears. The doctor noticed her behaviour and sighed heavily, placing his hand on her back.

"_I'm sorry Kristin, but after you were shot, one of your children was killed on impact. The other child seemed to have made it out alive and is still thriving. I'm sorry for your loss." _After the doctor was done his little speach, he walked out of the room, leaving Kristin in shock to hear that-she was carrying twins and now she just realized it? Well, sure, she didn't have an ultrasound-but the little boy she saw when she was dead, that was her child? Well, he did look like Denmark, that was for sure-but she didn't actually want to believe that she caused his death. And personally, that's what hurt her the most.

Denmark and the other's turned to look at the Norwegian as she started to cry. She wasn't crying because she let the man who shot her get away, she was crying because she felt like she had failed as a parent and a guiardian for her unborn children. Denmark quickly went over to her and held her in his arms, comforting her as she continued to cry.

"_Shh..it's gonna be okay Kristin..it's going to be okay."_ Mathias gently ran his fingers through her blonde hair as she nuzzled her face into his chest, damping his clothes with her tears as she continued to cry. She continued to repeat "_I'm sorry.."_ to herself. Mathias didn't blame her on bit for this, but he also felt guilty because he wasn't there to help her.

Finland, Sweden and Iceland decided to leave the couple alone for a while, so they left to go wait out in the hallway until they felt that it was okay to come back inside.

When they left, Kristin opened up more to the Dane, wanting to tell him everything.

"_Denmark, do you believe in life after death..?"_

Denmark was taken back at the question, but simply shrugged his shoulders as he continued to comfort the crying girl, but when he noticed her crying was slowly stopping-he let go, but still held onto one of her own hands.

"_I can't really say I do, why?"_

_"I saw him."_

_"Him?"_

_"..One of them." _Mathias blinked in disbelief, there wasn't a possible way that Kristin could have seen one of their own children. Unless, she was on the verge of dying herself. Which she practically was while she was in surgery-but maybe the drugs were getting to her.

"_Norge, I don't think that's really possibl-"_

_"It is. He looked exactly like you." _Kristin couldn't help but put on a smile as she told him, Mathias let out a small chuckle as he heard it. He expected one of them of be like him, one child always takes after one parent, as another child takes after the other. He noticed the time and thought that it was best for Kristin to be sleeping right now-the doctor told him that she could come home tomorrow, which was a good thing-but she wasn't allowed to move as much as she would like too and Denmark would have to stay home with her in case something happens again. He couldn't afford to lose another one of his children.

Kissing the top of her head, he laid her back down on the bed. Within seconds, he saw that Kristin was already asleep again. Holding onto her hand tightly, he saw the small smile on her face. Despite almost dying for their children, she looked quiet peaceful.


	15. Chapter 12

"_Oh god..I wish I were dead." _Kristin groaned as she rubbed one of her hands against her lower back. The thirty nineth week was already starting to kick her ass, and it only just started! Biting down on her lower lip, she wished she had taken some morphine home with her after she left the hospital a few weeks ago, but now it was a little too late and Mathias refused to let her have pain killers.

Pain killers were officially banned from the house, since some pain killers weren't safe to take during pregnancy, Mathias refused to bring anything doing with medicine bottles home. Instead, he basically tried to soothe the pain by massaging the Norwegian's back, which seemed to work-but not as much as it should. So, he resorted to a heating pad to take care of the problem. A little heat never hurts anyone, and it works wonders with pain.

Ever since the incident with the strange man, Denmark has decided to stay home with her until the baby was born. He didn't want to re-live that moment when he saw her helpless in the hospital bed, thinking that she was dead. Laying besides her in the bed, they calmy slept as Kristin had the heating pack on her lower back to keep the pain away.

Over the last few weeks, since they only had nineteen more weeks before their child was born, they didn't get an ultrasound since they wanted the gender to remain a secret until the birth, they randomly came up with Danish/Norwegian names. So far, they hadn't come up with anything that fits along the lines-but it didn't stop them from really trying.

One rainy spring day, Mathias had to leave to go to the store. Apparently, Kristin's food cravings hasn't gone down the drain yet, so he didn't mind going to the store as he let Kristin relax in bed.

Sure, she did expect the child to be due any day now-but there was one thing that was concerning her; pre-mature birth. Apparently, the doctor had dealt with nations giving birth a few times and said that pre-mature birth is common between them, the babies were always healthy and didn't need NICU for support, which made her seriously uncomfortable. She wasn't ready to bring her only child into the world, not after she had lost her baby boy. She was scared, honestly.

Scared, because she didn't know if the baby would make it out alive, or that Kristin would just bleed to death like women often did as they gave birth back in the late middle-ages. Sighing, she got up from her bedroom and went to the bathroom-but something felt a little odd. Feeling a sharp pain hit her stomach as she fell to her knees on the floor, clutching her stomach. Just as she heard the front door open, she called out to the Dane.

"_Denmark! I think it's time!"_


	16. Chapter 13

Quickly rushing to the bathroom, he saw Kristin on the floor clutching her stomach, fearing the worst he quickly picked the Norweigan up, having some difficulty due to her extra weight and quickly ran down the stairs and into the car. Kristin felt sick as she hit another contraction hit. Setting her in the backseat of the car, Denmark got in the drivers seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital-ignoring stop lights and somehow managing to get the car out of a collision course without getting a scratch on it.

Who said driving like a maniac had to be so hard?

Once he got there, he wasted no time in carrying the small female into the facility. Noticing the doctor, he quickly ran over to him, Kristin wincing and groaning in pain as the contractions grew.

Herbert noticed the two and tilted his head to the side. "_What seems to be the problem?"_

_"I think she's in labour!" _Denmark practically screamed at the doctor, who quickly led them into a room. Setting her down on a bed, the doctor didn't waste time in asking the Norwegian about the contractions. "_Did your water break?"_

_"I don't fucking know!" _Kristin, apparently annoyed with the question as she cried out when another contraction hit, but then concluded that she was in a false labour. It was normal for people around her week timeperiod. Simply smiling, he allowed the contractions to simply end on their own accourd. Turning to Mathias, he chuckled.

"_She's perfectly fine, it's fake labour. It happens a lot during this time. If it's alright, I'd like to keep her for the night."_

Fake labour? That's possible? Damn, he almost had a heart attack and he found out the contractions were from fake birthing? He swear, he was gonna kill Kristin because of the trouble she was causing him.

"_It's fine by me. Mind if I stay with her?" _The doctor simply nodded his head and walked out of the room. Demmark sat down besides the bed and held onto Kristin's hand. A glare settled on his face as he glared at the Norwegian.

"_You could have said you weren't in labour, Norge."_

_"How was I supposed to know? It's my first time being pregnant, Denmark. I can't tell the difference between real or fake labour."_

_"Well, learn!" _Kristin's eyebrow twitched as she heard the other's words and was going to hit him, but then felt a contraction and groaned loudly and stopped her movement. The contractions went down as she just laid there in the bed, and fell asleep moments later. Mathias simply smirked as he leaned over and pressed a small kiss against her forehead before letting her hand go and leaving the room just in time to meet Tino, Berwald and Emil in the hallway before they decided to barge in.

"_How is she?" _Finland was the first to speak up after he caught his breath, a look of concern flashed in his purple orbs.

_"She's fine. The labour was fake."_

_"Is fake labour even possible?" _Emil spoke with an unconvinced tone in his voice as he walked into the room, only to see his sister asleep and decided to stay with her. The other three Nordics decided to stay with the sleeping Norwegian until she woke up or until she was allowed to go home. As the day turned into night, they fell into the visitor seats, feeling that everything was calm and peaceful.

Or else, it would be-until they heard Kristin scream.

Emil and Mathias were the first ones to wake up when they heard Kristin's scream, wondering what was wrong as Mathias told Emil to go get the doctor in case this was another fake labour.

Mathias held onto Kristin's hand, Kristin had a death grip on his hand as she started to cry, feeling pressure release from her cervix and slowly make it's way down the birth canal. This was no mistake, this time, she was actually giving birth to her child.

By the time the doctor came in, Kristin was in sweats and crying. Squeezing the life out of Mathias' hand as she was quickly changed into a hospital gown and her legs were seperated. Emil and Tino were escorted out of the room as a nurse came into the room to assist the doctor as Berwald and Mathias held onto her hands.

The pressure continued to grow as Kristin wanted to get that little bastard out before it killed her! The doctor ocassionally looked under the gown, Kristin resisted the urge to kick him away from her, but her legs were held apart by the restraints so she couldn't do anything.

"_Alright, you're just about ready to push. When another contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you possibly can. Can you do that, Kristin?" _Kristin have a weak nod as she felt a needle hit her lower back and pierce through her skin-Kristin quickly shook her head to reject the drugs being forced into her system. She wanted the birth to be natural, not induced by drug intake to block out the pain. If pain was needed to bring something so precious in the world, she'd do it.

Feeling another contraction, she let out a loud scream and squeezed Berwald's and Mathias' hands so hard, they almost turned purple. The doctor took a final look under her gown and smiled up at the Norwegian.

"_Alright, you can start pushing."_


	17. Chapter 14

**Second to final chapter.**

**This is the birthing chapter. HURRAAAAHHH**

**I know, I skipped a shit ton of stuff. But I wanted too, actually. **

**Cause I'm weird like that.**

**Alright, so continue on reading! :DD.**

**o.o.o.o**

The room was filled with screams, loud cries and the intent to kill Mathias as Kristin started to push. Each time she pushed, she felt like the child wasn't getting anywhere in the birth canal. Her fear was that he or she was going to die while she was just starting to push. Her grip on her old teammates hands never ceased, Denmark and Sweden tried to stay calm as they simply allowed their friend and lover to suffocate their hands in her time of need.

Kristin could take being an inch from death in a deadly gamble of life, she could have her country bombed off the face of the earth, she could even have her limbs twisted into unthinkable directions so they'd never be able to work again-but giving birth to a child? It made all the things she's done when she was growing up*4 look like child's play!

Feeling like her body was being torn apart from the inside, she started to cry loudly. Maybe she should have let those drugs into her system when she had the chance, she didn't think it would be this intense. Kristin continued to push under the doctors commands, but the contractions continued to attack the female's body, preventing her from really pushing as recommended.

Feeling blood and other bodily fluids escape from her and leaned onto the white bedding under her as she continued to push as if her life depended on it (which in this case, it did), she was about to pass out from all the pressure and feeling like she was about to die. The moment she felt the baby continue to slide through her birth canal, she let out a pained scream through her tired and worn out voice. She didn't know how long she's been pushing-maybe five minutes tops, and right now. She wanted it over with.

Mathias and Berwald couldn't do anything but support their fellow former Viking as she continued to push. Before Norway became a viking, she helped ordinary women like herself give birth. However, she didn't expect to actually do this herself! Maybe Denmark knocking her up wasn't the best idea that they've had in a few thousand years.

Tino and Emil tried to block out the screaming of their sister and covered their ears. They knew childbirth was a painful, horrible process, but right now-it sounded like Kristin was dying in there! GOD they've never heard something more horrible than the stotic Norwegian screaming her lungs out until she was dead. In all honesty, Emil thought she was actually going to die.

The doctor, trying to keep an eye for any sign of the baby's head-but as he continued to scream at Kristin to continue pushing, he finally saw a pinkish pus covered head slowly emerge from the entrance of the birth canal. Holding his hands out, he quickly caught it's head as he slowly twisted the baby around so it faced skyward as Kristin continued to push.

"_The head is out Kristin, just a few more pushes." _Kristin nodded her head as her hair clung to her body, her face all red, covered in tears and sweat as she continued to push. Her legs shook as she wanted nothing more than to close them-but knew if she did, she'd attempt in killing her baby that was half way into the world.

As Kristin continued to push, the baby's shoulders started to come out, followed by the arms the stomach and finally, the legs and feet. Just as the umbilical cord detatched itself and had followed suit with the baby, Kristin stopped pushing when she felt the huge pressure release from her body. On the verge of passing out, she heard the faint cries of her baby, begging for it's mother. Kristin raised her head up to see the doctor cutting the cord from the baby's stomach and throwing it int he bio-chemical bucket in the room. Wrapping the yellow, pus covered child in a pink blanket, he soothingly rocked it to help stop the crying as he stared at Kristin with a genuine smile.

"_Congradulations, Mrs. Bondevik. It's a beautiful baby girl."_

Kristin started to cry of happyness, but then her world went black before she even had a chance to hold her own baby.

o.o.o.o.o

**4. Self explanatory. Look at Norwegian history. Not gonna get into it =w=**


	18. Chapter 15

Hearing the sounds of a baby cry, a soft lullaby to hush it and the sweet cooing of how adorable the baby was as it was finally settled into a sleeping state, Kristin opened her irritated eyes to stare at the blinding lights of the ceiling. Letting out a soft groan, she turned her attention to see where all the noise was coming from.

And there, she saw her family gushing over a baby. _Her_ baby. Seeing that Mathias was rocking it to sleep as Tino continued to gush over how adorable the baby looked in the warm pink blanket that protected it. Iceland simply scoffed and looked out the window, slowly getting irritated on how much attention a three hour old baby was really getting. Kristin couldn't help but laugh as she sat up in the bed and watched, Mathias noticed that Kristin finally woke up and smiled in her direction. The other three Nordics sent a pleasent smile her way as Mathias walked over to her and handed her their baby girl.

Kristin held her child in her arms, tiredly looking down to stare at her complexion. Beautiful fair, pale skin and a few blonde streaks of hair that resembled Norway's. Denmark smiled when he saw the child looked exactly like Kristin as he pressed a sweet kiss to her head. Kristin leaned into the Dane as she continued to hold her baby. The couple was estatic, but since Norway was tired from giving birth, they decided not to express it so as they were interupted by Finland and turned their attention to the male.

"_What's her name going to be?"_

The couple blinked in shock, they still hadn't decided on names. Luckily, Denmark wrote a few names down on a sheet of paper as Norway slept and handed it to Norway. Kristin looked through the list and found a few that she really loved. A Danish/Norwegian child shouldn't have just a Danish name. Like her heritage, she needed a mixture of the two cultures. Kristin smiled as she whispered the name into Denmark's ear. Denmark seemed to like the name as he nodded his head and took ahold of their bundle as the Norwegian leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead, making the baby let out a small whine and squirm a bit in the Dane's arms as she slowly opened her eyes to look her mother and father straight in the face with her bright aquamarine snowflake eyes.

Since she didn't get to say hello to her child after she was born because she fell asleep seconds after her birth, she decided to do it now. Better late than never, she believed.

"_Welcome to your new life, Aleksandrine Viktoria Kjerstin __Køhler."_

o.o.o.o

**HAPPY FUCKING ENDING!**

**Okay, so I'm planning a sequal to this about how they're rasing Aleksandrine and all that good stuff. Basically, Norway's raising a Denmark #2. JUST SAYING~**

**Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**

**Keep writing for the entertainment of others,**

**Arsenic Snowflake.**


End file.
